Jack's kiss
by lilouche-turner
Summary: What if the realationships between the characters where not what they seem to be... Introducing, my own new character: Rose... final chapter up please r&r!
1. Confession

Chapter I

Confession

Roses POV

As I lay in my bed crying each tear echoed with one single name:

WILL. I had to tell him ! my secret was too hard to bear.

I was ready to confront him no matter the consequences.

so I got up, walked out the door and made my way to Will's blacksmith's shop.

As I stepped in I saw Will was busy packing up his belongings.

- Hello Will... are you leaving I said in an unsure voice.

- Hello rose, so nice to see you! He exclaimed as he kissed my cheek. Then he said sadly yes I am leaving for personal reasons.

- But will I stammered as tears came to my eyes You can't leave me because...I took in a deep breath as the words spilt out of my mouth in a desperate cry, I LOVE YOU, I added in a choked whisper, I always did since the day your eyes met mine, but you only had eyes for Elizabeth!

I burst into tears and faced the wall.

After a while I felt his hands upon my shoulders. I turned to him

- I don't know what to say. Except that you are beautiful with tears in your eyes, but I hate to see you so sad and...

I felt myself tremble with the barely restrained desire that was coursing through me.

I could feel my pulse racing as his lips drew nearer,

- No… I whispered, it would be a sin.

He closed his fingers over my lips,

- Sshhh. Yes, but Elisabeth is not here she left on a journey with Jack. he said a drop of sadness in is voice.

I :pray: under my breath as he reached for my face, bringing it to his with trembling fingers. He took my mouth softly with a passion intact as our tongues embraced for the first time.

By all that love meant, he tasted sweeter than any forbidden fruit. If this was sin my arms were wide open for the consequences.

I let my senses be flooded by his loving tenderness and locked my arms around neck, as I savoured the taste of his lips.

when we drifted apart he looked into my eyes and said

- I must leave now, I will cherish this moment forever farewell dear. Till we meet again.

and as his lips lightly brushed my ear he whispered

- I love you too my rose.

he smiled at me before walking through the door.

And that was the last time I saw my beloved will turner. Or so, I thought…

**More to come if you review…**


	2. Inner turmoil

**Chapter II**

Will's pov

Inner turmoil

As I left my blacksmith shop, I felt guilt flood over me. Did I love Elisabeth or Rose? I hadn't seen my childhood sweetheart since I was ten tears old. I 've forgotten her and now that I had seen her again, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I felt unfaithful towards the governor's daughter.

Why did I tell Rose I love her? The kiss was a sin but my words too. But now I was feeling torn and my heart couldn't decide. I needed to go by the sea to put some order in my thoughts. The salty air would do me some good.

As I approached the docks, the vision of the waves beating the shore soothed my soul a bit.

I thought about Jack, where was he? Probably selling on the high seas, singing his eternal pirate song. Speaking about Jack, was it my tired eyes, which were playing tricks on me, or was it him standing there in good company? He hadn't change a bit, who was the lucky lady this time?

As my eyes became accustomed to the dusk, I recognize with horror that she was in fact Elizabeth!!! The shock was so deep that I stood stock-still. She was actually kissing him! How could he accept it, I thought he was my friend, but I realize that he was nothing more than a bloody pirate. Never to be trusted. I couldn't believe that, what I had just told Rose took an other meaning: Elizabeth was in fact, leaving with Jack… I turned my back to the heart breaking scene, and run as fast as I could home.

I had to arrive home before Elizabeth to confront her…


	3. jack's kiss

Chapter III

Jack's kiss

Elizabeth's pov

It was one month before our wedding. But instead of feeling happy about it, I was sort of gloomy. Instead of thinking of Will, my thoughts was turned towards a certain pirate. Of course I loved Will, that was not the question... But there was something about captain Sparrow that attracted me to him. Maybe it was that "je ne sais quoi" of charm, beauty, charisma, audacity and intelligence, which drove me to him inexorably.

A thousand times we were on the brink of kissing ... but we were always interrupted, or guilt swept over me. As I was trying to put some order amongst my confuse thoughts. All my resolutions to stay away from him were shattered, in a thousand pieces, as I saw him approach.

I flew into Jack's arms and lost myself in his beautiful black eyes.

- I want you so much Jack... I whispered breathlessly.

- Me too love! Murmured jack in my ear in a low, horse, sexy voice.

- Kiss me I can't bear it anymore!

His lips captured mine passionately.

I responded hungrily to Jack's kiss, wanting this for so long. I hadn't been able to comprehend the depth of my desire before now. I hadn't realized that I've wanted to do this for so long. I wanted it so much!

The actual intensity of my want of him at this moment was insane!

He opened his mouth further and his hot tongue danced with mine.

The taste of rum flooded my senses! I slowly drank the drops I found on his tongue and savoured the water of his mouth.

I wrapped his tongue in mine and sucked it gently, making jack shiver

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, gasping for air.

- Remember me love! He whispered, wiping a tear off my face and smiling, before walking away in the setting sun.

As I headed home, I began to realise what I had done. How would Will react, should I tell him?! Of course I was aware that I was going to break Will's heart, but I needed something new, excitement and adventure.

As I walked to the door, I saw Will standing with his back against the wall with his arms crossed. His look told me, he saw everything!

-I'm sorry, I know it will be very hard for you, but I need a more exiting life… You always have a special place in my heart, please try to understand me!

I tried to finish my sentence, but the door had already cling shot…

Thanks to **captain Jack Sparrow **and** 1.more.time **for the** great reviews! **

**More to come if you review…**


	4. new love

Author note: Thanks for the reviews, (keep them coming) and now…

**Chapter IV**

New love

Roses POV

After Will's departure I stood there motionless trying to realize what had just happened. Why did he kiss me? What did it mean? I knew he was in love with Elizabeth. Men will always surprise me! He was absolutely incompressible…

Just as I was trying to find sense in Will's actions I heard a loud knock on the door. This noise made me come back to reality. I looked through the open door, to find a completely stoned Will standing on the doorstep.

-What are you doing here, I thought you had left. I said slightly surprised.

- Bloody pirates, all the same! Will spat out.

-What are you talking about? I said looking up at him and seeing tears of rage in his eyes.

Then with a shaky voice, he told me everything…

"…But I thought he was my friend, I saved his life and that's how he thanks me!?

He tried to speak again but his voice broke down, as the tears flew down his checks. I tried to calm him down, putting my hand on his shoulders. When the tears finally subsided he said:

-Come to think about it, the fact that pirates are immoral is not a bad thing, because Jack finally pushed me in your arms.

-Don't be a fool, you know that you love Elizabeth!

-And the kiss I give you that meant nothing for you? You think that I kiss every girl that I find pretty ?! Does the word love mean anything to you?

-You say the most wonderful words I have heard, but are they sincere?

-What could I do to prove the truth of my words?

I felt myself blush and quickly diverted my eyes from his.

He kissed me with a tender passion that made me believe in his words.

Then we walked down to the sea hand in hand. As we watched the setting sun our thoughts turned to a certain pirate that was most likely selling (with his new love Elizabeth) on the fastest ship of the Caribbean, the legendary Black Pearl.

THE END

Very Walt Disneyish, no? (lol)


End file.
